¡EXCLUSIVA CITA DE NUESTROS DETECTIVES FAVORITOS!
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: La cita de nuestro querido Doctor Watson y su detective consultor, todo contado por su humilde reportera.


_**NOTAS:** **Parte 11 del mini-reto, "El amor está en el aire", esta vez el tema era "Parque de diversiones."**_

 ** _Volví! aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo ya que no sé cuanto hicieron por mi pc, pero tengo esperanzas. Crucen los dedos por mi._**  
 ** _Notas: Las fotos de las que hablo en el fic, son inexistentes y la mención es solo para darle ese pequeño detallito a la estética de noticia._**  
 ** _El nombre de la reportera y la camarógrafa son inventados._**

* * *

 **¡EXCLUSIVA CITA DE NUESTROS DETECTIVES FAVORITOS!**

 **Escritora: Denisse Right**

 **Camara: Vanessa Baughan**

Este día su humilde servidora les trae una pequeña noticia que no podíamos dejar de compartir, por mínima e insignificante que sea, tal vez esta historia sirva de bálsamo para sanar las heridas que causan las otras tantas noticias que provocan que el usualmente dulce doctor Watson nos observe a todos los periodistas con recelo, o tal vez esta historia haga que nuestro querido detective del sombrero se ría de nuestras profesiones y que el Doctor Watson se sienta personalmente atacado ¿Quién sabe? Lo hecho, hecho está y esta reportera debe ganarse el pan de cada día. ¿Saben?

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, el doctor y su detective salieron de 22b temprano en la mañana y nuestro equipo estaba dispuesto a seguir a ambos hombres en una de sus afamadas aventuras, entendiendo siempre que Sherlock Holmes solo perdona que su amante relate sus historias, pero curiosos y hambrientos por una nueva emocionante historia, para ustedes, mis queridos lectores.

Ahora, si son como yo, lamentablemente solteras y perpetuamente esperanzadas (en peligro de sonar como nuestra querida Bridget Jones), ver las muestras de afecto que estos dos caballeros ingleses te sacaran más de un suspiro, se que yo lo hice mientras nuestra camarógrafa sacaba las fotos necesarias para regalarles a ustedes.

Sherlock Holmes jamás se ha detenido a sí mismo para complacer las reglas sociales y ciertamente no dejará que algo así lo detenga para acariciar, besar y sostener a su pareja en público, parece ser que nuestro detective consultor es un hombre táctil. Buena información ¿Verdad, señoritas? Cuando el señor Holmes y el detective Watson salieron de 22b lo hicieron tomados de las manos, ambos abrigados como debe hacerse en este clima, pero con el pequeño detalle de que la bufanda que Watson usaba era la tan icónica como el sombrero de caza, bufanda azul.

 **[Fotos en las páginas 5 y 6]**

Esta pareja celebridad, tomó un taxi, a las dos de la tarde, el taxi paró en seguida, cosa que su autora jamás ha podido lograr y desde la distancia pudimos avistar al hombre más alto abriéndole la puerta a su pareja. ¡Qué envidia!

Señores y señoras, esta intrépida reportera se vio en la increíble oportunidad de subir a un taxi y demandar "¡Siga ese taxi!" Mientras mi equipo nos seguía en la camioneta.

Ellos bajaron en el mundo de aventuras de Chessington y por su puesto la mente de esta reportera fue directo a las páginas de Joyland del gran autor americano, Stephen King, ¿Qué clase de aventuras y misterios encontrarían nuestros detectives esta vez?

Nada tan emocionante como nosotros esperábamos, pero una aventura en sí misma, y después de todo, hasta los superhéroes merecen descansar.

Mi hermana pequeña piensa que Sherlock Holmes es un héroe, eso es un hecho, con su abrigo como una capa en su espalda y su leal compañero siempre dispuesto a acompañarlo en nuevas aventuras para salvar el día.

En fin, perdonen las palabras de esta fan.

El buen doctor pagó los pasajes, pero no crean que no notamos que la tarjeta era la del señor Holmes, en nuestro periódico no nos gusta hacer los trabajos a medias.

Con el tiempo, tras seguirlos, nos dimos cuenta poco a poco de que no estaban en medio de uno de sus famosos casos.

No, claro que no. Esto era una cita.

La forma en que el señor Holmes tomó en brazo de su pareja con dulzura, para guiarlo a través de las atracciones, los pequeños besos en los labios, compartiendo dulces de feria antes de visitar el mundo submarino.

Los ojos brillantes del usualmente frío detective con el rostro pegado al cristal del acuario y la sonrisa enamorada del doctor mientras sacaba inexpertas fotos de su pareja a lo lejos con su celular.

Amor es amor, dice nuestra juventud. Generación de la que su querida reportera lamentablemente no es parte.

Sin importar el sexo o el género, amor es amor dicen las nuevas ideas. Nuestro periódico cree en esto fervientemente y apoyan completamente el amor de este dúo dinámico.

Especialmente tras presenciar el último beso dulce que compartieron Sherlock Holmes y John Watson al terminar la tarde, con rostros sonrojados y el sol cayendo en el horizonte detrás de ellos.

Una imagen de postal, si alguna vez a habido una.

Esta reportera les desea lo mejor en el futuro. ¿Tal vez, campanas de matrimonio e hijos?

 **[Más fotos en las páginas 7 y 8]**


End file.
